


Glitter

by silentassassin21



Series: Shadowhunters Soulmate AUs [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asexual!Raphael, Body Paint, Can be read as stand-alone, Established Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray/Will Herondale, F/F, First Meeting, Fluff, Homophobic slur mentioned once, I can't name fanfic, M/M, Mentioned bullying, Multi, Music Festival, Slash, Soulmate AU, There is fluff though I promise, This is a lot more depressing than I meant for it to be, body glitter, part of a series, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentassassin21/pseuds/silentassassin21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU where whatever you write/draw on your skin ends up on your soulmate as well.</p><p>[Part one of my Shadowhunters Soulmate AU Series]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> So, even though this is being written after 'Ink' and 'Band Names', it's set before them both. But you can really read these in any order as everything from them is just mentioned in passing in the other books.

For his entire life, Alec had resented his soulmate. Ever since he was a kid, they would always insist on covering themselves in glitter glue or getting those shimmery, temporary tattoos in obvious places. It was something that got the crap kicked out of him in primary school, and made him the victim of a lot of shitty comments all throughout high school.

As he had gotten older, the art had only gotten bigger and more noticeable. Instead of chunky spurts of glitter glue, it would be shimmery lines snaking their way around his arms. Instead of small tattoos that he could cover up with a band aid or something, they would be large drawings in gel pens. That led to him wearing jeans and baggy jumpers from age ten onwards, even though even that wouldn't work sometimes due to his stupid soulmate deciding to expand their art onto their face and neck and hands.

Isabelle had always admired the beautiful designs (adorning many of her own) and Jace hadn't ever really commented on them. Alec knew his parents were not-so-secretly glad about the girly patterns (he wasn't stupid; he knew how much they wanted their kids to end up with soulmates of the opposite sex), never seeming to realise all the crap it had made him go through. His siblings at least had the decency to hug him extra tight when they knew he had been shoved into the lockers or been called a fag again.

It would be an understatement to say that Alec was in no rush to meet his soulmate. There were even times that, on a particularly bad day, he would wish they would die. That would then lead to him feeling like a piece of shit, which wasn't good for anybody.

###

 _I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her, I hate her,_ was running on a loop through Alec's head as he walked beside Isabelle, who was practically skipping.

Alec really hated the fact that Isabelle, despite being the fiercest person he knew, was able to make her eyes look just a bit bigger and turn the corners of her mouth down slightly and maybe even let a whimper escape to get her way. It must be a youngest child thing (even though she was older than Jace by a few minutes). It also meant that he had gotten roped into going to a music festival with her because she "didn't want to go alone", even though Alec knew fully well that she was meeting a few friends here.

Jace, the lucky bastard, was going on a camp for science or something and had managed to get out of it, so Alec was forced to be a good big brother.

As the pair walked across the grassy area to where a stage was surrounded by little booths, Alec started to feel not-so-terrible about this situation. Yes, there were at least a million things he would much rather be doing, but walking around peacefully with his sister definitely wasn't the worst thing in the world. Then Isabelle then started humming one of her favourite pop songs and Alec was right back where he started.

Her humming cut off abruptly as her phone started to blare the real thing. Alec stopped walking a few paces ahead of her and waited patiently as she looked down at the text and then gave a quick reply.

"Come on, big brother," Isabelle said, hopping to where Alec was and looping her arm through his. "They're over at one of the picnic tables."

It must have looked really comical as Isabelle, standing at barely 5'5" in heels, dragged along Alec, who was 6'2". This was how it had always been; tiny Isabelle dragging along her much taller brothers to go do crazy things that, as they got older, became more and more illegal. To be honest, Alec wasn't entirely sure she had actually bought their tickets.

The tiny girl dragged Alec for a few minutes until they reached the scattered picnic tables, all of which were mainly deserted aside from one. That one had four boys and one girl around and on it, all laughing so hard a few had gone red.

Then one of the boys (the one with pitch black hair) let go of the girl's hand and jumped up in excitement. He raced to where Alec and Isabelle were and practically tackled Isabelle, making Alec take a step to the side. The rest of the table quickly followed, the girl actually tackling Isabelle while the boy with the cross around his neck just patted her slightly awkwardly on the arm.

"Isabelle, who is this?" the boy with the eye shadow asked.

"This is my older brother Alec," Isabelle said, grabbing Alec's arm and tugging so he was at her side again. "Alec, this is Tessa, Will, Jem, Magnus and Raphael."

Alec smiled awkwardly at them. They were all polite and said hello, but they all turned back to Isabelle (the one with the eye shadow let his gaze linger just a second longer). They sat back down at the picnic table, Isabelle making sure to leave room for Alec beside her at the end, and started to talk about the artists that were meant to be performing, Raphael's fate to never have a soulmate, how good the pizza from a nearby booth were, and countless other things Alec wasn't paying attention to. So he sat there silently and started to trace the lines of graffiti on the table with his mind.

That's why it took Isabelle nearly three tries to finally get his attention. "Here," she said, handing him a $20 bill. "I forgot that mum gave me that to give to you. For food and stuff."

"Thanks," he said quietly, aware that at least half the table was listening to what he was saying. "I'm gonna get a coke then."

He stood up, squeezing Isabelle's shoulder as he walked past her. "I'll join you." He turned and saw the boy with eye shadow (Magnus, he remembered) standing up. "I need a lemonade."

"Get me one too," the white-haired boy said, lifting his head slightly from where it was resting on the other girls' shoulder.

"Get your boyfriend or girlfriend to get it for you," Magnus said. "That's meant to be one of the benefit's of having more than one soulmate."

The boy (Alec was 78% sure his name was Jem or something) just made a face at Magnus and resumed his conversation with cross-boy.

Approximately half their walk to the booth selling soft drinks was quiet. Then Magnus said, in a voice quieter than Alec would have suspected, said, "Why haven't I ever met you before?"

"I don't hang out with my sister very often," Alec replied, stuttering over at least three words.

"Shame," Magnus said, giving him a quick smile. Alec bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from showing teeth in his smile, but had minimal success.

There were only two other people in the line at the drinks booth; two girls (Lily and Maia) who turned out to be soulmate's and friends of Magnus. He talked to them as they waited for the girls' drinks to be made, then promised to catch up with them later.

Magnus asked for two lemonades, despite what he had told Jem, and dropped his coins as he tried to hand them over. Alec bent down to help him and handed over a few gold ones. Instead of taking them, Magnus clutched his wrist and pulled the sleeve of his hoodie up. His soulmate's last masterpiece was curling around his arm and Magnus kept staring at it. That's when Alec noticed an identical pattern on Magnus' arm.

Maybe he should thank Isabelle for dragging him to this (he would never do it aloud, even though he knew she would take majority of the credit).

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where the Maia/Lily came from, I sort of just wrote it. As usual, I am open to continuing this series with Jem/Tessa/Will, or maybe Maia/Lily. I might even write ones for other pairings who aren't mentioned, so comment any pairings who you want me to write about (they can't be already paired off as all these one shots exist in the same universe).


End file.
